Set in Stone
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: A spell gone wrong sends future Caroline back in time to present day Mystic Falls. Mass chaos and panic ensues (well at least in our favorite group of supernatural creatures). Post 4x09 with minor mentions of goings on in 4x10.


**Summary: A spell gone wrong sends future Caroline back in time to present day Mystic Falls. Mass chaos and panic ensues (well at least in our favorite group of supernatural creatures). Post 4x09 with minor mentions of goings on in 4x10.**

**I know what you're thinking. Another one? Really? Don't you already have like ten incomplete fanfics that you need to work on? And the answer to that is a deep resounding yes. But this idea wouldn't leave my brain so…**

**I promise that I will try to finish the other ones before updating this one!**

**Some quick notes: this will go far off cannon just because I'm bringing in a future character and some people are going to have questions…**

**Rating: M. There will be sexy times and cursing cause I can and people will be very confused.**

**Pairings: Obviously Klaroline but aside from that I've only decided on minor Kennett and Stebekah, possible Delena, but the best you're going to get out of me is vague references to them.**

**Future Caroline is a little too confused in this chapter to realize she's in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 1**

Waking up someplace other than the place you fell asleep in was confusing enough. But waking up in the hometown she hadn't been in since her mother's death? Absolutely terrifying.

She was going to find that annoying nuisance of a man and give him a piece of her mind.

And by everything good left in this world, why hadn't Mystic Falls changed at all? Get with the times people! It _is _2325 after all.

There was the Mystic Grill, the only fun place in town when she was growing up, looking to all the world like it would never fade away. She fingered the ring on her finger, as she had done since the day he placed it there every time she was angry with him. Maybe because her subconscious was trying to remind her of why she had married him in the first place.

And there he was, sitting at the bar like he owned the place. She walked over to him as quickly as she could without raising the humans suspicions and twirled him around. "Honestly Nik? You take me back here and don't have the decency to wait for me to wake up? I know where you come from kidnapping women was an acceptable practice, but now a days its sort of frowned upon."

"I don't know what game you think you're playing Caroline, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

_Really? _He was seriously going to pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about? And he was going to get angry at _her_? Um, no. If anyone had the right to be angry, it was the kidnapped wife, a.k.a. oh that's right, Caroline Amelia Forbes Mikaelson. "Nik stop it, it's not funny. I was perfectly happy in our summer home in Greece, why would you think for a minute that I wanted to come back to this hell hole?"

"Caroline this is getting old really fast. I'm going to ask this one more time. What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything baby," okay Caroline knew calling the original 'baby' was ridiculous and… odd. But it annoyed him to no end, and that's what she was going for right then. "I woke up in the town I haven't been in in almost three hundred years, and where was my husband? Oh, drinking in the Mystic Grill like he didn't just do something wrong!"

She saw it then, his jaw ticking in anger, the dangerous kind. The kind that usually came right before someone lost a heart.

So Caroline did the reasonable thing. She kissed him. And he pushed her away? Okay, something was seriously wrong with Klaus and she was starting to get worried.

"If this is another distraction sweetheart so your precious Tyler can escape my wrath, do not think for a second that I will hesitate to kill you."

_Wait, distractions? __**Tyler? **_The last time she had distracted him had been the night Carol died, and the last time she had seen Tyler was the night he tried to kill her and Klaus had saved her. _Again_ as he always liked to remind her. "Nik, what year is it?"

"It's 2012. You're graduating, shouldn't you know you're class year?" Okay, his sardonic tone? So _not _welcome at the moment when she was freaking out.

"Shit! God, Nik is going to be pissed! Oh no, oh god no! He's going to think that someone took me, or I left him or something! Urgh, why do these things always happen to me?"

"What's going on?" Okay, she had seen Klaus make many, many different faces over the years, but this was a new one. It was a mix between scared and incredulousness.

"I'm supposed to be in the year 2325, married to your ass, and traveling the world with you! Why the hell am I in 2012?"

"I don't see how that could even be possible-" And he was cut off when the door opened to reveal herself. Well, her past self she supposed, who was looking at her with a mix of shock and horror. "Caroline?"

"What?" The two Caroline's responding simultaneously, causing past Caroline to glare at future Caroline.

"Why are there two of you?"

"Oh, so this isn't some creepy doppelganger situation?" At Klaus and Caroline's questioning looks, past Caroline elaborated. "Matt called and asked me why I was kissing the devil in the middle of the grill. Since I _knew _that I wasn't, I decided to investigate."

"Well, in the future I think you'll find the 'devil' is pretty good in the sack." Caroline mumbled under her breath only for both of their heads to swivel towards her; _right, vampire hearing, keep inappropriate thoughts to one self_. _Even though, technically, she is me._ "What? I've been alive for a very long time, and hanging out with Kol doesn't make one very mannerly."

"I would never sleep with _him_!" The other Caroline, future Caroline decided she would refer to her as 'Care' in her head because this was _way_ too confusing, practically shrieked though her voice remained a whisper. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, but saying I would sleep with the man who killed my boyfriend's mother? Yeah, that will never happen."

"Figured it out, did you love? Always knew you were more than a pretty face."

_Subtle Nik. Hot hybrid sex, which technically was not supposed to be offered to you. Wait, I should be on his side in this one. But she doesn't know what Tyler did, what he would do after this. _"Okay, can you two fight later? Trust me, you'll do **plenty **of it in the coming centuries, but for now we have bigger things to worry about." She ignored Care's scoff and crossed arms, and Klaus' flared nostrils at her ordering him around. "I am you Caroline, just from the future. And trust me when I say a lot happens between now and then. You'll understand one day. I love Nik, and I need to get back to him before he does something he will seriously regret."

"Wait, if Klaus is seeing you now, wouldn't future him be able to see you as well?" Ah, there was the fix it all powerhouse that Caroline knew so well.

"Perhaps, ladies, we should take this to a more private location? Out of the sight of prying eyes?" Klaus pointed to the curious restaurant patrons who were staring to glance questioningly at the two girls who looked exactly alike.

Several minutes later, and drinks in hand, they continued their discussion from the Grill. "I have no memory of seeing me in the past. Which leads me to believe that however this happened, it was a mistake. Which means that Nik is going to be going crazy with worry for me. Which does not bode well for the innocent people of Greece!"

"So, we should call Bonnie?" Care asked, and Caroline noticed she was stubbornly refusing to even look at Klaus.

"That might be a little dangerous right now."

"Why?"

She turned her body to Klaus. "I don't know how much I can tell you without changing everything. Just know that she's not in a good place to be helping with this. Why don't you call one of your other witches?"

"Explain first what you meant by husband." And that brought Care's gaze straight to him with a gasp, but this time he was ignoring her focusing solely on Caroline.

"You know, as in married to? You asked, I accepted, you gave me the wedding of my dreams, not to mention the honeymoon."

He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Sweetheart, I don't do marriage."

"I wouldn't _marry _him!" They both ignored Care's enraged shrieking in the background.

"Oh, I beg to differ." _Thank God for cell phones. Cell phones with tons of pictures of our wedding. _"Oh, there's your face seeing me walk down the isle, and there's us saying our vows, and there's the cake, your sister catching the bouquet… get the picture?" Well, he was shocked speechless, but the same couldn't be said for her past self.

"Why on earth would I marry him?"

"Because Care," she said turning to her, "he's not all that bad, and things happen that change your, my, opinion of him for the better; and you fall in love with him. Look, he's done terrible things, but he would never hurt you. Trust me. And Tyler will."

"What do you know?"

"I really don't think I should tell you."

"I think you should love."

Oh so now they could agree on something? Now she knew why Rebekah got so annoyed at them all the time. They ganging up thing was a little intimidating. "Fine. He cheated on you Care, and then he lied about it. You'll find him in bed with Hayley. Then, she tells him that to hurt Klaus like Klaus hurt him, he should kill you. So he listens to her. And who should save you but Klaus."

"You're lying. He compelled you or something. Tyler would never do that to me!" And then Care promptly ran from the house.

"I was always so good at denial." She said wistfully. "I remember that I just wanted a relationship to work out for once. I didn't want to lose him."

"So you fall for me then?" He asks with a slight smirk, his victorious one. _You haven't won me yet buddy. You still have a long time to mess things up._

"Eventually. I fight it. I fight it hard; you leave for New Orleans, I leave for college. But I miss you, so I find you. Still in denial of course."

"Of course."

"But then, something happens. And that is all you're getting out of me. Go find a witch so that I can get home."

**A/N: So I hope you likes, feel free to review. I may edit this latter just because I'm not sure how well everything works together.**

**Follow me on tumblr if you'd like at ship-at-first-sight.**


End file.
